1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved ball valve control means and, more particularly, pertains to such a control means which allows for the remote control of a ball valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ball valves is known in the prior art. More specifically, ball valves heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of checking the flow of fluid are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of valves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,388 to Carman discloses a latched valve handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,952 to Jobe discloses a combined shut off and check valve. U.S. Design Patent 321,928 to Milo discloses a combined ball valve and check valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,931 to Jackel discloses an adjustable check valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,579 to massey discloses a detachable handle for control devices. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,251 to Callahan discloses a fluid system device.
In this respect, the ball valve control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a ball valve to be remotely placed relative to its control means.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ball valve control system which can be used for remotely controlling the operation of a fluid dispensing device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.